NH Drabbles for NaruHina Fans
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: My first story in English. Criticism welcomed specially for grammatical errors. Please be gentle. Arigato. NaruHina. Mentioned Hinata. Sorry I made a mistake about not knowing the themes for NH Week. So I decided to keep writing the drabbles until the 7th day but it's not for NH Week anymore
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated for NaruHina fans**

 **#Day1**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inuzuka Hana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

This very early morning, one of the loudest boy used to be in Konoha was walking around the village. After finishing the mission that Rokudaime Hokage has given him, he still wanted to do something just to make himself feeling busy. It's because in a week he could not do anything fun with his beloved. This very girl who always love him, this very beutiful girl who always give her heart for him. The long indigo haired girl who has noticed him before anyone else did, even for Iruka sensei. The long indigo haired girl who has stoled his heart even before the moon mission. The blondie sighed desperately, his memories was going back to some years ago. He was too dense to realize that he loved her back then.

"Naruto!"

The sound of someone called him made him snap from his deeply thought. He turned to see the brunette woman with red triangle tattoo in each of her cheeks. His brows knitted along with what's-up-look in his face.

"Can you help me please." That woman pleaded him.

"O-OK, but what can I do for you Hana-nee?"

"Come.. Come with me!"

Naruto followed the older woman walking to the opposite direction from his. With such a hurry, they increased their speed and approached the clinic soon. Hana led him to the room with white paint all over it. The strong smell of medicines just made Naruto to adjust his nose.

The boy stayed silent there just wondering what he could do for this woman in this room. He looked around to see some of cute puppies have been caged in a good way. They seemed so happy and were having fun there. Naruto approached one of them with brown skin. The puppy looked so cute so he extended his hands only to be biten by it. Naruto screamed out of his lungs, then waving his hand so hard in order to reduce the pain it felt.

"What happened?" Hana came in a hurry and watched the yellow-haired boy in an amused look.

"Hehehe.. Did Shiro just bite you?"

"Yes! What's wrong? What I've done for you?" Naruto glared at the poor puppy.

The brunette laughed so hard while her hand clutching her stomach.

"He did nothing wrong. You just approched him suddenly. It made him feel nervous and threatened. That's why he bite you."

Naruto seemed lost in his thought for a moment and then watched the puppy in awe.

"Should I introduce myself first?" asked Naruto.

Hana nodded her head signaling an agreement.

"Go on!"

The blondie approached it again. The brown puppy stared him suspiciously. Their gaze met in the middle of Naruto's step.

"Hei, Brownie. I'm Naruto Uzumaki the Hidden Leaf greatest shinobi."

While his mouth started to speak, his ears perked knowing that the woman behind him was restrained her laugh. The blondie ignored it and came to the puppy a step closer.

"Anddd... you know what? This bandaged hand is one of the proof that I'm a hero. Umm... I was. Umm... whatever. I was and still am a hero you know?"

With every word flowing from his mouth, his stepped closer and closer. The brown puppy still watched him with _don't-you-dare-to-lay-a-finger-on-me_ -look. Naruto, as usual he was dense, just thought that it was a normal look.

"Sooo Brownie, will you be my friend?"

His extended hand made a gasping sound in the back. Naruto turned his head around to see Hana has been watching him in horror. And that was too late. He turned his head back only to see his bandaged hand bitten by the puppy he called Brownie.

Soon the pained scream echoed in the whole Inuzuka compound.

(*)

He still sat there, in the middle room of Inuzuka's main house. He bit his inner cheeks to restrain the cursing words that begged to be screamed. He watched in horror at his _Hashirama's cell_ hand. Oh No, Tsunade took such a long time to recover it and here the brat-puppy messed it so easily. Then he looked around the room. It was a very room he used to be in. His memories rolled back in his head. In that time when Akamaru got infected by some virus and it made him become a monster. He smiled when he remembered that Akamaru still had his consicousness not to harm his master, in the very tight time.

The sound of the door opened crushed his reverie, he turned right to see Hana with so much medical utilities in a basket.

"Give me your hand!" she demanded him.

"What's wrong with that puppy Hana-nee?"

"He has no wrong. It's just your mistakes."

"Mine? What the hell-ttebayo?"

Naruto pouted his lips again, hands crossed in front of his chest, was forgetting about the injured hand.

"Auch..."

Hana smiled genuinely as her hand took back Narutos.

"First. You called him Brownie."

Naruto furrowed his brows.

"What's wrong with it. It's a brown-skin right?"

Hana sighed.

"His name is Shiro, Naruto."

"What? How can it's Shiro, the puppy's not white?" again Naruto argued her.

"Hinata has named him, she said that the puppy has a pure heart, so she decided to name him Shiro."

Naruto sweatdropped. As long as he lived as a shinobi, only this time he found that Hinata can be baka.

"And number two?"

Hana looked at him questioningly. Naruto rolled his eyes at his senpai.

"Why did that brat-puppy bite me?"

"You smelled like Hinata!"

He blushed at her comments. He was scratching his cheek nervously as he asked.

"And why was that?"

"Shiro loves Hinata much, and knowing you smelled like her he became jealous."

"Huh?"

"The point is, if you want to date Hinata, you have to ask Shiro's permission properly!" Hana said it with mischievious grin plestered in her lips.

"WHAAAATTTTTTTT?"

(*)

And Naruto spent that day only to woo the white puppy.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I've made so many corrections in this chapter, thanks to Datgirl45 for the review.**

 **Please let me know when there still any mistakes. Arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated for NaruHina Fans**

 **#Day2**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yuhi Kurenai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto got up from his position in the bed. He sighed tiredly and massaged his temples gently. Yesterday was a very rough day for him. He had to persuade that brat-puppy so he could get his (or its) permission to date Hinata. The hell was his problem? He was not even her father.

Naruto stood up and started walking toward the kitchen. After drank some water, he walked to the bathroom and did the morning routines. OK I think we shouldn't have to find out what he was doing.

Half an hour later he came out of the bathroom and grabbed his clothes quickly. He had a plan to go to the springs. He felt so tired that he needed a relaxation. Soon he was out of the house locking the door in a hurry. He really couldn't wait to relax his sore muscles from the mission the days before yesterday.

He walked down the stairs and run along the way. He was so excited. A huge grin came to his lips. That all blissfulness drained from his stupid face when his gaze met some girls who were joking around. Sometimes he even could hear they spoke his name. As fast as Konoha no kiiroi senkou, he hid himself behind a nearby tree.

" _Oh Shit! Those fangirls couldn't stop themselves from fawning over me, right?"_

Naruto muttered his words with an annoyed tone then he turned his direction avoiding them. He really felt sad about not having Hinata in his side right now. How he missed her smile, how he missed her laugh, her touch, her kiss and her everything. He sighed desperately and ran his hands over his blond hair.

Naruto lost in his thought while he was walking to the springs. He was not noticing someone who was walking directly towards him until they bumped to each other.

"Auchh..."

He almost scolded the person when he saw an arm has been extended towards him. Naruto looked up to the certain person. Oh-oh so the person was a middle-aged woman with long black hair and red-pupil eyes.

"Ku-Kurenai sensei?"

"Yo Naruto!"

He catched Kurenai's hand and brought his body up, stood so tall in front of his lover's sensei used to be. But then he saw her full of sadness expression.

"What's up sensei?" he dared to ask even if he felt a bit worried about himself couldn't go to the spring.

"Ano.. I need somebody's help but there's no one left in the village. They're all too busy with the missions and others."

He looked at his sensei's sadness and felt guilty about his last thought. Soon he offered her his best –and stupid-smile.

"You have me right now sensei. Let's go! I'll help you anything."

Kurenai smiled genuinely and then they walked side by side towards Kurenai's home. Naruto only smiled happily because he felt happy of being helpful to another person. He was not noticing the mischievious grin of his sensei's face.

(*)

Soon they arrived to the small but cozy house in the middle of the village. Kurenai led him to enter the house. The guess room was only 10 square feet large. It had a white pillowy sofa with Sakura pattern there. The smell of this room was really relaxing, a mixture of lavender and poppy. Naruto inhaled deeply only to suck the smell hard. It reminded him of his lover's scent.

Naruto flang his body roughly on the sofa. His eyes catched a glimpse at Kurenai. The former sensei still busied herself with some kinds of flower he didn't know the name.

"What can I do for you, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Ah.. Ah.. Here you are. I need your help to classify these things and then arrange them into a beautiful shape."

Kurenai had to try hard to refrain herself from laughing while the blond boy was only jawdropped.

"Sen-sensei? Did you just ask me to help you doing ikebana?"

Did he just stuttering? May be after dating Hinata he became much more like her.

Kurenai nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes full of pleading emotions. May be she forgot that she was not a girl anymore. Naruto massaged his nosebridge and closed his eyes for a moment.

"O-OK."

But soon he regretted what he had said. By the corner of his eyes he could see a huge pile up of flowers on the room's floor. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Kurenai suspiciously.

"Why should I do this?"

Kurenai answered him with a pleading tone.

"You want to help me right? I didn't have anyone else to help me. I wish Asuma still alived so he can help me with these things and I don't have to bother yo-"

"NO! You didn't bother me at all. OK sensei? I'll do my best-ttebayo!"

And once again the blond hero didn't notice a huge grin on his sensei's lips.

Naruto started to work the flowers. First, he classified them based on their color. Red in the left, blue in the right and so on. He worked so fast and felt proud of his work until he heard Kurenai's scream echoed the room.

"Naruto no baka! How did you take red roses in the same group with poppies?"

Her scream just made a confused look on the blond boy's face.

"Err.. What rose? What poppy?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously only to receive a death glare from the woman. Kurenai approached the said flowers and parted them.

"These ones are red roses, and these ones are poppies. Got it?"

"Huh? Those flowers have the same colors, Sensei. What's the point?"

Kurenai facepalmed. With a high speed she picked the red book in her drawer and throwed it to Naruto.

"Read it and do your work quickly or else I won't give my permission for you dating Hinata!"

"WHAT? Sensei, Did you just sa-"

"YUP."

"But I don't need your permission to date Hinata. You're not her mo-"

"She has been considering me as her mother even since she became my student. So Naruto, will you do this work or not?"

Was it only his feeling or Kurenai became grumpy all of a sudden? Naruto gulped and nodded his head in horror. He was trying to calm himself.

' _Anything for dating you, Hime!"_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please, arigato.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated for NaruHina Fans**

 **#Day3**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sarutobi Mirai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Again, Naruto woke up early this morning. He didn't know what he has done in the past life so he must experience this shit in the present life. He stepped out of his house hesitantly and walked toward Yuhi Kurenai's. Again he had to cancel his previous plan to go to the _onsen_. The yellow-haired grown-up boy sighed desperately, remembered the conversation between him and the red-eye sensei.

 _._

" _Tomorrow I'm going to attend the reunion party at Gai's. So I need your help to take care of Mirai. Can you?"_

" _What? You want me to babysitter your daughter, sensei? Pleaseeee.. sensei. You know I can't do that. Do you want your kid to learn rasengan early? Or to play with Kurama?" he said it loud, feeling frustrated._

" _Uhm.. Do you know this one thing Naruto? I think Hinata considered Mirai as her own sister too. Maybe-"_

" _OK sensei. I'll take care of Mirai tomorrow. Are you feeling satisfied now?" Naruto muffled his shout_

" _Yes I am." Kurenai smirked and then she heard Naruto was mumbling any cursing words._

.

"Yo Naruto." Naruto looked up at the certain person who greeted him.

"Yamato _taichou_?"

"Are you ready to train?"

Naruto glared at his former captain. Yamato laughed hardly only to be smacked by Kurenai.

"Quiet Yamato! You'll wake Mirai up!"

"Oh-kay senpai."

"Ne Naruto, Yamato's right. You may consider it as a training." The two older persons grinned while Naruto's face looked annoyed.

"Training of what exactly?" Naruto whined.

"Of being a father." And their grins grew wider along with their steps grew further.

Naruto was blushing hardly so you could put a pan and cooked a scrambled egg there. He started to think about being a father. No! Before that he had to marry Hinata and then made love to-. Upz, his face became redder than before. As fast as he could, Naruto enter the house without knocked it first. He breathed heavily as he closed the door behind him. His blue ayes now darted to some levels below his sightline only to find a cute toddler stood in front of him lazily, cuddled a big white teddy bear, Sarutobi Mirai. She's the daughter of Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai. The little girl yawned while her other hand rubbed her eyes gently.

"Who are you?" asked Mirai making Naruto flinched a bit. Scratched the back of his head nervously, Naruto tried to answer the question.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Did you ever hear anything about me?"

Mirai furrowed her little brows, index finger tapped her chin, she made a thinking-girl-pose.

"Ah! Mom said that you're the hero. Is that right?"

"Yes!" Naruto screamed excitedly. His hands clenched in front of the chest.

"But she also said that you're dense."

Naruto's excited body became limp all of a sudden. Some anime tears rolled down his whiskered cheeks.

"And you're the strongest shinobi!"

Excited again.

"But also the most careless."

As fast as he could, Naruto picked the girl up and brought her to the bathroom. Dropped the teddy bear on the way there. After entering the place, Naruto demanded the little girl to put her pajamas off.

"Help me!" Mirai pouted a little, put her hands up.

The Konoha greatest hero sighed at her antics, bit his inner cheeks to restrain the anger that flooded through his body. He crouched in front of the toddler and started to undressed her. Before he could reach the cute panties, Mirai spatted his hands.

"Don't touch me there!"

Naruto's heart sank as Mirai watched him suspiciously. OK this little brat just made him looked like a crazy pedophile.

"Hey, you're the only one who ask me to help. Besides you're not that irresistible."

The childish grown-up boy pouted his lips as his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Oh-kay. I trust you, um-"

"Naruto-Nii."

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto's jaw dropped almost hitting the floor. After some seconds passed he started to wash the little girl's body. Silent came over them, only the sound of the poured water could be heard.

"Hey, Mirai."

Mirai didn't answer but she looked through the blue pools of the boys.

"Who usually accompany you when your mom went out?"

Mirai's eyes looked at the ceiling and then back to Naruto slowly.

"Kiba-nii and Tamaki-nee."

"And they also helped you to take a bath?"

"Yes. But they're funnier than you."

Mirai sent her death glare to him, and Naruto only pretended not knowing it.

"Why did you say that they're funnier than me?"

"Hm.. Let me think. Kiba-nii always make some jokes while Tamaki-nee like to tell me a fairytale."

"Uh-um.. I can do better than them, you know?"

"Really? Oh and you know what? Kiba-nii always got smacked by Tamaki-nee and sometimes I can hear her said something like per.. per.. what?" said Mirai as she scratched the head with her index finger.

Naruto muttered so many cursing words under his breaths. Finally he knew who's the culprit who had to take a responsibility of Mirai's precocious. He made a mental note to rasengan Kiba when he meet him.

After the toddler finished taking a bath, Naruto brought her to the room. He opened the drawer and started to search for some clothes. Then he found a cute flowery red dress. Slowly he put the dress over Mirai's head. The little girl still busied herself with her teddy bear while Naruto started to comb her hair and made a cute ponytail in the middle. He looked at the girl and felt satisfied with his work.

"Naruto-nii... I'm hungry..."

Naruto laughed at the girl's acts and then heard a grumbling sound from his own belly. Slightly flushed he said:

"How about ramen?"

Mirai's ears perked up at the food name, her eyes shone brightly.

"You can make it?"

"Nope! But we can go to Ichiraku."

Mirai jumped off her bed and ran through the room to go out of the house. Naruto grinned widely, a bit confused by a warm feeling that flooded his heart.

"OK.. Wait for me Miraiiii.."

And the two ran through the village toward Ichiraku.

.

This afternoon the Hokage-soon-to-be walked away from the park. His blue eyes was gazing through the darkened sky. An exhausted expression were on his tanned face but the sunshine smile never leave it. His hands were on his back, carrying a sleeping little girl. Well, after ate ramen, they decided to play around the village and ended up in the park.

Naruto felt a little move when Mirai stirred on his strong back. Turned his head lightly, he felt a smile tugged on his lips. Then a warm feeling poured his heart as he heard Mirai said in her sleeping.

"Naruto-nii's so kind. Just like Hinata-nee. I love 'em mom."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **How about this one? Hehehe.**

 **Feel free to correct my bad English in the review box. Arigato**


End file.
